The instant invention relates to envelope sealing devices, and more particularly to envelope sealing devices for processing mail preparatory to admission thereof to a postage meter for imprinting of postage.
Mail to be imprinted in an automatic postage meter is generally stored in stack form. Single letters taken from such a stack are run through an envelope sealing device where the flaps thereof are moistened and sealed prior to the envelope being passed through the postage meter. In such an arrangement, difficulties tend to arise if the mail to be processed includes envelopes which should not be sealed, e.g. envelopes with printed matter as contrasted with letter mail.
Prior art sealing devices have provided a pivotable moistening pad which is normally in an operative position for moistening the flaps of an envelope in transit through the sealing device, but which may be pivoted out of the path of such envelopes whenever no moistening action is desired. Because of the pivotal support of the moistening pad in such devices their sealing action has not proven satisfactory when called upon to seal envelopes of various kinds.
Other prior art sealing devices are provided with a fixed envelope flap moistening surface and with baffle means shiftable to two limit positions for controlling the path of envelopes through the sealing device to cause the envelopes to engage and by-pass selectively the fixed envelope flap moistening surface. Such prior art baffle means have required the movement of two separate elements which are in engagement with the envelopes to provide proper engagement and by-pass paths. The instant invention provides the same engagement and by-pass paths, but does so with only a singular moving element engaging the envelopes.